Forgotten
by Akima Skylar
Summary: Amiya griped harder on her doubled edged sword, it was done and she had forsaken her life for her sisters. She knew the ancient law forbidding any battle to commence in the Seer hall. Her queen would pass judgement on her, either death or exile with her m
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I highly respect all of JRR Tolkien's work. I am in no way making a profit. If I were I would be busy making my weird and wacky ways into reality, but lucky enough for you I have no money; so I'll have to hold off my plans for now :'(.

Any questions willed be answered and chapters would be added as fast as I can, but I do have exams on Friday ***shuddered***. But I will do as I can. Each chapter will be short but oh well, the shorter they are the more time I have to write my stories. 

P.S~ HA AM, I will be taller than you even if I have to wear those hippie shoes to get there!!!!!!!!!!!

And those who will hate this story, I'm sorry for taking up your precious time and space… I don't care so HA!


	2. Chapter 1

Amiya griped harder on her doubled edged sword, it was done and she had forsaken her life for her sisters. She knew the ancient law forbidding any battle to commence in the Seer hall. Her queen would pass judgement on her, either death or exile with her men that helped save her. But it was the law and it could not be changed or the people would command her demise. 

The large hall was filled with stone pilasters holding up the roof, blue carpet lead to the throne and the halls were filled with people or royal blood but before her stood the queen of Tenosha, she already knew her fate was exile; her sister would not have her death on her own hands.

"People of Tenosha, we have gathered to decide the fate to Amiya, Sister-Daughter of the gods who walked in these halls in long time forgotten. She has saved her sister, your queen." The empress inquired, the hall stood silent meaning that exile was their answer, "Amiya, you are found guilty and sentenced to exile, if you can prove that you are no longer a threat to society we will send for you, until then yourself and your men are banished from these lands, you will now reside in Middle Earth." The empress took one cold-hearted look towards her sister, "You have one day to pack all the necessary provisions." So it was decided that she would stay in the cursed land for eternity unless she proved that her heart was pure. "Take your men and leave," her sister hissed in her ear.

She packed and gathered her soldiers, ten thousand men were banished until the end of eternity, after all everyone in Tenosha were immortal but they were not elves, they were of the race of men that were not doomed to die.

She glanced once more at the fair white city as she led her way to Middle Earth with all her loyal servants. They stopped their horses once they entered their new home, It was covered in grass as the hills rolled on forever until it hit a beautiful forest, she smirked at herself, that must be the golden woods were elves dwell. She turned back to the Emesis covered men. (Emesis is a type of metal that is cousin to mirth, not as strong or as light) 

"Soldiers, you are no longer under my command, fore I have no rank and I have caused you to be exiled from our lands yonder, if anyone no longer wants to be here leave now!" there was silence and Amoco rode his horse forward.

"We knew what the penalty was if that would happen, but we have followed you and would do so even if it meant we would all die, for we do not fear death and will not do so because we are separated from our homeland. No, we will pursue you." Her second in command was always making witty remarks but she always enjoyed them.

"Thank you; Amoco set up camp here. Wait three days and if I do not return, leave here and aid people you come bye, I am journeying into the woods. I will take two others that have swift horses." She finished flatly as he nodded and began giving out orders.

"You will be accompanied by Atticus and Tara, ride safe and come back to us." He said in return.

The three rode towards the river were they would follow it and hopefully reached the Golden Woods, when they reached Anduin they went the wrong way heading towards the falls.


	3. Chapter 2&3

They followed the river for an hour and soon it was mid-break, the torching sun seemed to have a grudge against the three travelers. Amiya knew something was going to happen, and soon. She could hear the complaints of the forest surrounding them on there left, the river could be heard agreeing with it's neighbour. In the air she could smell the tainted scent of orcs. 

She was not unaccustomed of fighting orcs, her army had fought many on the borders of their 'ways' which consisted of portals traveling to different world, then again her home was in a very small drift of reality in this world, it would seem like the size of a bush that was only as wide as paper.

They continued on although the air began to tense and the plants began to scream, they soon reached the falls, Amiya now knew that they went in the wrong direction but she also notice that a group of eight travelers had been there recently, very recently. 

Tara seemed aware of something and she let her bow tense in her hand as an arrow fitted her string, "something there in the bushes has been watching us!" she hissed out. Amiya swiftly looked at the spot the archer was poised on. Atticus then fitted his own bow and aimed it at a different position.

Amiya quickly seen that they made no threat and began speaking in her own language, "Tamoco tar anta cru, ontogeny gradin moil!" she raised her hand and heard someone step through the bushes from her right.

"You are of the city Tenosha?" the dark haired stranger asked, he was griping the hilt of his sword and positioned in a defence mode.

"We were exiled from its land but we no longer take up that title. Who are you and why is it that orcs tail you from just beyond hither? If you are their enemy I suggest that you leave not before they strike." Amiya stated in her commander voice. Six more came out of the bush, three halflings an elf a dwarf and another man. "There is one of your group missing." Amiya stated calmly, the seven looked around.

"Frodo's missing, but I seen him not five minutes ago," one of the halflings stated. 

"Shut up Pippin, how do we know we can trust them?"

"It's not my fault Merry."

"Shut up both of you." The fatter hobbit snapped at them. Amiya sat on her horse half amused and half annoyed. She learned halfway through the argument that the Hobbits names were Sam, Merry, and Pippin and that the Dwarfs name was Gimli. She still hadn't learned the other names and the argument was starting to piss her off.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Amiya snapped back into her commanding voice and Merry and Pippin whimpered like scolding children. "I suggest that you get your wandering friend before the orcs are upon you! Within the hour they shall be swarming like bees." She paused and spoke to Atticus.

"They're too close commander, they're going to come down the hill at a rampage. We cannot out manoeuvre them." He said in a low voice. "And if we even consider calling for help the orcs would be drawn to the sound."

Amiya took the white gold horn out of her jacket; it shined in the light that was like hope in the despair. She carefully placed it into his hands he looked stunned. "Ride hard, take this to Amoco, tell him to meet Tara and myself on the edges of Fangorn Forest." He rode his horse off into fading day. 

She turned her attention back to the company, "who are you?" she stated almost sour. "And why should I help you eight travelers?" she looked as Frodo returned.

"Middle-Earth once held an alliance with Tenosha, when Saruman the deceiver gave rings of power to the free peoples." The Ranger paused, "and when Isildur cut off the fingers with the sword that was broken we never heard from your people until this day. For behold! The Sword That Was Broken is renewed! Will you help us or turn your backs? For I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir of the throne of Gondor!" he said in an awestruck voice, however Amiya was not at all pleased.

"You don't get out much however you are an exiled king," she said simply, "and that alliance was broken when men became to weak and began to fall into the darkness. However, I will do whatever I can since if one existence falls, all others fall with it."

"We will scout out the area if you find any signs of the enemy come back here immediately, Legolas and Gimli shall go to the right, Amiya and myself shall go straight and Tara and Boromir shall go to the left. The hobbits shall stay here." Aragorn said as the three groups headed in their own direction.

"Lady Amiya, why were you exiled from your homeland? It is not often that Tenosha deport even their worst of criminals, yet you are here." Aragorn said after the fifteen minutes of silence.

Amiya tensed, how did this stranger know so much yet so little? It was true; they never exiled anyone unless they demolished ancient rules even if it was for the good of the land. "Enemies infiltrated the palace, I gathered all my men that were willing to fight which were less than half of the palace guards. We spilt blood on sacred floors but we won the fight, causing the enemy to be driven back, but by doing that we forfeited our lives. Our queen, my sister would not have the death of ten thousand soldiers on her hands so she chose exile, thus we took our horses and anything that was our own and left."

Aragorn was about to speak when two hobbits came through the clearing they were Merry and Pippin. Their scruffy faces wolfing down mushrooms, it was a disgusting sight, they then became aware of the two people staring at them. "I told you to stay where you were! Now go back to where you were," the hobbits ran off mumbling things like 'to much time as a ranger' and 'crazy that's what he is.'

"I hear something coming, orcs I believe." Aragorn hissed. They both took out their swords, seeing the foul creatures run down the small mound. The first one came to him, whom he took down easily, Amiya stuck her foot in one of the creatures' stomachs and then chopped it's head off. When they finished the last one off they heard a horn, it was no mistake she heard it once before in the last battle of the alliance, Boromir and Tara needed help.

"The horn of Gondor! Boromir is in need we must go to him." They ran off in the direction of the call. But when they got there they saw him on the ground with Tara besides him. Aragorn immediately ran to his companion, shock showed on his face.

"They took the little ones, they bounded them and carried them off…" Boromir sputtered to them as they entered the clearing, "My brother, my captain, my king, do not let the white city fall." Boromir said to Aragorn. "Amiya please take this, bring your army to Gondor to aid my city," he took of his ring; it had a griffin as the band with a small green gem in the centre. It was a custom of her lands to be given something for service, and the steward knew that.

"I will do as you ask, I will not fail you." She said quietly as she picked up the ring. 

"And I will not let our city fall" Boromir smiled at Aragorns words. With that his body went limp.


	4. Chapter 4

The falls of the river took Boromir with open arms; no foul creature would be able to dishonour his bones. In the midst of the battle Frodo and Sam took a boat across the river and settled off in the direction that their journey would lead them. 

Aragorn watched the water flow past him as Legolas pushed the boat in the water, "Hurry Frodo and Sam have already reached the western shore," he paused and looked at his leader, "you mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's and Sam's path leads to a different path then ourselves. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death at the hands of orcs." He stated as he started to pack, "leave all that can be spared, we tread light." After five minutes they left, pursuing the orcs.

Tara and her captain were still borne by their horses, each time they were rested they would let one of the fellowship ride. They were gaining on their friends' captors; soon they would be upon them. Amiya hoped that if the orcs ran into her army Amoco would only slaughter the orcs, not the two hobbits. 

After three days of pursuit the sight of the Riders of Rohan rewarded them, they were coming swiftly towards their direction. When they were almost past them Aragorn stood up and called, "what news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

The riders swiftly circled them, spears pointing at their chests, their captain stepped off his horse and when towards them. "Who are you and what are you doing in these land?" he said in the common tongue.

"I am called Strider, I came out of the north hunting orcs," answered Aragorn. At this the caption pulled his sword from its sheath and stared at the five travelers in front of him.

At length the marshal started to speak, "at first I thought yourselves as orcs, but now I see that it is not so. Indeed you know little of orcs, if you go hunting them in this fashion. They were swift and well armed, and there were many. You would have changed from hunters to prey, it you had overtaken them. But there is something strange about you Strider." He took a closer look at the Ranger. "That is no name for a man that you give. And strange too is your raiment. Have you sprung out of the grass? How did you escape our sight? Are you elvish folk?"

"No," Aragorn stated plainly, "only one in out company is elvish, Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. But we have passed through Lothlorien, and the gifts and favour of the Lady go with us."

The riders looked in wonder and bewilderment, a moment passed before the marshal could regain his tongue. "Then there is a Lady of the Golden Woods, few escape her nets, they say. But if you have her favour, then you are also net-weavers and sorcerers, maybe." He looked upon Legolas, Gimli, Tara and Amiya. (Tara and Amiya wore hoods so they could not see that they were female. 

Gimli rose and planted his feet firmly on the ground; his hand gripped the handle of his axe, his dark eyes flashed. "Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine, and more besides."

"As for that," the rider declared, "the stranger should declare himself first. Yet I am named Eomer son of Eomund, and am called Third Marshal of the Riddermark."  

"Well then, Eomer son of Eomund Third Marshal of the Riddermark, let Gimli the Dwarf Gloin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only wit can excuse you." Eomer's eyes flashed, this was not good, would he slay three men in front of 2 ladies? Amiya snickered in her thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Said Eomer.

"He stands not alone" said Legolas as he and Tara notched an arrow in their bows and Amiya pulled out her sword and held it at Eomer's throat, none of the riders seen them arming themselves until after it happened. "You would be dead before your stroke fell" Eomer lifted his sword almost daring Amiya to harm him.

Aragorn pulled out his own sword and hit her sword away from Eomer's throat. "Pardon Eomer! Will you not hear our tale before you strike? Then you will learn why my companions have been infuriated."

"I will, but first tell me your rightful names." Eomer answered.

"Elendil" he cried out, "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am call Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadain, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!" he then turned to his companions, "this is Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli the dwarf from the Misty Mountains," he paused not knowing what to say about Tara and her caption.

Amiya trusted these riders, "I am Amiya, and exiled Caption of the guard for Tenosha, and this is my lieutenant, Tara." She answered as faces began to turn to her, "I wish to know if you meet my army near Fangorn."

"Yes my lady, your second in command told us that we might meet upon yourself and some companions, he bid us to lend you horses. " Eomer looked thoughtful, "he said that you always repay debts." He gestured towards to of the horses, "this is Arod." he led it towards Gimli and Legolas, "Hasufel is his name, may they bear you better than they borne their former masters." As another horse was lead towards Aragorn. "Lady Tara and Amiya, I have not given you horses of obvious reasons, since they look proud to be ridden by such fair creatures." He signalled towards their horses.

"Yes, my horses name is Phoenix while Tara's is names Jakotta." She softly petted her scorching red horse with a black main and a blue battle-saddle. Jakotta was a soft tan panted horse also with a black main and tail. "They are remarkable horses are they not, they are the Nemairs, and the last of their line, no such war horse will ever be in battle again." With that they said farewell and headed northwards towards the burning bodies.

It was dusk when they reached the ashes of the orcs and discovered that the hobbits headed into the haunted woods of Fangorn. 

Strange things happened into the night; one of them was that the tree bended towards the fire, the other was that an old man came out of the night, frightening the poor dwarf almost to death, it would have been funny if it wasn't so serious and at the same moments the horses went running off.  The other thing is that Amoco was no were to be found. The army was probably keeping both eyes on the five companions. Amiya knew that something was gazing at her and her friends from the bushes. 

At dawn they packed camp and wandered to Entwash, were they found fresh signs of the hobbits, footprints in the dirt. They went on and found themselves at Treebeards mound. Aragorn seen the sets of footprints along with other strange marking on the ground; by now everyone had sensed a sensation of being watched and they were cautious. 

"Here we are—and nicely caught in a net." Legolas whispered. "Look!"

"Look at what?" said Gimli.

"There in the trees"

"Where? I have not elf eyes"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hush! Speak more softly! Look!" said Legolas pointing. "Down in the wood, back in the way that we have just come. It is he. Can you not see him, passing from tree to tree?"

"I see him now! Look, did I not warn you, there is the old man in dirty grey rags. That is why I couldn't see him before! Legolas shoot him before he places a curse on us all!" Gimli warned.

"We cannot shoot an unarmed man, even if it might be Saruman. That is against all that I stand for. I will not allow it." Tara said. So they waited, and waited until the old man came wobbling up upon the rocks. 

"Well meet I say, well meet." The old beggar said. 

"Saruman, what have you done with our friends, speak now wizard before I put a dint in your hat so large that even you couldn't fix it!" Gimli said as he lifted his axe.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas cried. 

"Gandalf, you have come back from the shadows were you perished!" Aragorn spoke.

"Yes, that was my name once. Yes you may still call me that." He whispered the words at length. They settled down and began exchanging tales of what happened. When they came to Amiya and Tara he glared at them for a minute and then nodded to himself. Soon it was time to repay their promises to Eomer. But there was a problem, not one of the horses returned. Aragorn layed on the grass and started to listen to the ground, trying to be 'one' with it, Amiya and Gimli started to snicker.

"More than one horse is coming this way." Aragorn said, Amiya and Gimli stopped laughing and started to look annoyed. Aragorn smiled at the stupid dwarf and girl.

"Stupid ranger knows all, why the hell does everyone but us can become one with the earth, maybe their lower than dirt, stupid rangers." Gimli and Amiya talked under their breath, this caused Aragorn to smile in triumph.

But it was short lived as they found a hundred archers pointing towards his neck. Amiya smiled, Amoco finally decided to show himself. "Caption? It is glad to see you again, I'm glad you made it in one peace." As Amoco stepped forward he gave a sign to the archers to drop their bows.

"I am glad to be back with my own people, I'm glad Atticus make it through and delayed my massage." Amoco bowed his head.

"We received the message but Atticus was shot while on the ride, he made it to camp only to deliver it before passing."

"Have we received anymore casualties?"

"Yes, we lost six archers and your flag bearer, Acadia"

"We must go to Theoden's halls, battle and war have been made against his lands." Gandalf reminded her.

"Prepare the army and set off to the Golden Halls immediately, myself and my Lieutenant shall ride ahead with the grey company." Amiya said as she and Tara jumped on their horses and rode off, Gandalf rode ahead and Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and the two Tenoshans rode together, they heard thunder as the Silver Army rode behind them at a swift pace. 

Soon they came upon the gates of Edoras, after a long heated discussion the guards let them through, as long as the Silver Army stayed at the gated, which they did. 

Upon seeing the doors the wardens bid them to lay aside their weapons that Aragorn sulked having to leave his 'precious' sword aside. It reminded Amiya about that ganged creature she heard in the Misty Mountains, Gollum was its name. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hail, Theoden son of Thengel! I have returned! The storm comes, and all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed." Gandalf spoke. 

"I greet you, and maybe you look for welcome, but why should I welcome you here Gandalf? Tell me that?"

"You speak justly, lord." Whispered the man beside him. Even though he was twelve feet ahead of Amiya, she could still see his pale face with his raven black face and when he spoke slobber came down from the sides of his lips.

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master. Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings, he may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves well alone and comes only in time to bring aid in times of need." Gandalf spoke softly.

"That is so, but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grows fat on war. What aid have you ever brought? Do you bring men? Do you bring men, horses, swords, and spears? That is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Five ragged wonderers in grey and black, and yourself, the most beggar like of the four!"

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened, lord of the mark." Gandalf spoke to the king. "Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received five such guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many mortal men, even the mightiest. Three of my companions wear grey for the Elves clad them and two wear black of their homeland. And thus they have passed through great shadow." Gandalf paused waiting for the suspense to kick in "To answer your question Grima, Captain Amiya of Tenosha has ten thousand soldiers just outside the city's gate."

"It is true than, as Eomer reported, that you are in league with the sorceress of the Golden Wood? It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene."

Gandalf tossed his tattered robed aside, he stood up and leaned no longer on his staff; as he spoke in a clear voice: "the wise speak of only what they know, Grima son of Galmod. Witless worms have you become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not come through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving man till the lights fall."

He raised his staff. There was a roll of thunder and the sunlight seemed to be blocked, the hall seemed cold and dark

"Did I not bid you to forbid his staff? Hama has betrayed us." Grima cried. There was a flash of lightning and as the light left they could see Wormtongue on the floor.

"You have got to teach me that!" Tara said as Gandalf smirked. 

"My dear, I have no time to teach an immortal, learn yourself!" Gandalf whispered in her direction. "Theoden cast aside your prop! Let us go have some tea and biscuits and then consider the situation that you have dug for yourself." While the grey company discussed war Eomer layed his sword at his kings' feet, which was excepted back into its service.

"I thank you for your countries aid, Captain Amiya. I may one day repay your but I fear that shall be in the distant day." Amiya turned to look upon the lord of the Mark.

"Please, do not mention my country. My men and I shall not return there even if they roll out a red carpet and promise everything we desire. They exiled us for saving their country; we no longer have any reason to return. We have brought everything that we care about on our backs. But I do offer you the service of myself and of my men, when we are either defeated or triumph myself and my men shall end up in Gondor where the beacons of the North are alight and the people forsaken hope." The king nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Behold the White Rider and the Red Captain of Tenosha!" Aragorn yelled out to the men who yelled back:

"Our King and the White Rider and the Red Captain!" they shouted, "Forth Eorlingas!" 

Amiya looked at Aragorn with harsh eyes, he shrivelled into his saddle, not wanting to be yelled at like a soldier. 

"Aragorn!" she hissed, "do not call me that name, ever! Or I shall make sure that you will need a cane to walk!" he shrunk into his saddle more.

"Yes milady, if it is your wish." He said as he received a hard stare, "yes Amiya."

No one spoke on their way to Helm's Deep. While a scout was talking to Theoden Gandalf called out: "Ride, Theoden!" he said. "Ride to Helm's Deep! Go not to the Fords of Isen, and do not tarry on the plain! I must leave you for a while. Shadowfax must bear me now on a swift errand.' He turned to Aragorn, "await me at Helm's Deep!" 

Hours later in the deafening silence Aragorn spoke, "it is a great host that follows us hard."

"They bring fire, burning anything they can. Alas for my folk!" Theoden cried. 'Ride to the Deep!"  (You all know the scenes so I'll cut some out)

They fought hard on the darkening the firmament; every minute they spent out on the battlements felt like hours. Many men were lost in the sortie; the greatest warriors fell before their captains, friends and families eyes. There was nothing to do but to keep on fighting. Everyone was loosing hope at a balanced velocity until Gandalf arrived with the most unusual help, the Westfold-men running down from the mountainside. 

They kept on battling, slowly winning ground as new hopes lit in their souls. Some of the enemy attempted to escape through the forest; those who did never stepped out again and were never seen. 

On a fair morning Theoden and Gandalf meet on the field while the soldiers counted the dead. Amiya had lost her great second in command, Amoco and three thousand of her men. Though the dead were great the enemies' dead was greater. 

Aragorn was with Gandalf, but his attention was not on the conversation but of his friends exiting the caves, Gimli had injured his head linen was draped around it. 

            "It is just a bump, nothing more." He repeated. As he was saying that Gandalf walked up to Amiya, she already knew he was leaving and wanted her to come with them. But she said she couldn't, she needed to tend to her dead and injured men. She also told him that they would meet on the path. Her lieutenant and men was buried with the Rohan and elves of the Golden Woods.

            It took two days, they said farewell to the men of Helms Deep and the remaining elves. Amiya and less then seven thousand men left towards Isenguard were they hoped to meet they grey company.

            They traveled non-stop until they reached the ford, Amiya ordered that they set up camp. They would wait for Gandalf to arrive so they could inform him of the news and then leave towards Gondor where the four beacons were alight.

            It was a starless sky and the bubbling river that awoke the captain from her sleep, "Amiya, we have news of a company heading this way, they say that it is Gandalf the White and the King of Rohan, they will be here within an hour. What are your orders?" a messenger came out of the shadows of the gloomy sky.

            "We will stay, no doubt they want to sleep and fresh up. We will await their arrival here. Set up hidden archers on the road encase any unwelcome visitors comes." The messenger went off to wake the archers and set them up as Amiya stalked over to the smouldering fire to wait. 


End file.
